


Can you see the truth?

by ScarredMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Drarry, Fluff, Idk anymore what this is, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMoon/pseuds/ScarredMoon
Summary: but the child didn’t archive the things he wanted, needed most in life. The child is alone, cold and frightened like any other who’d been rejected and used so many times before just because he has the name Malfoy.--Harry and Draco see finally who they truly love.





	

When Harry looks at the white haired man before him he sees the dark, surpsicouse clouds which twirl and dance above the Malfoy Manner. He sees the reassuring light of the moon being blocked out by foreshadowing storm clouds that crack and groan and make all manner of noises during the light. Harry sees scars that run deeper then the skin, scars and marks left by family. Family that should have been the ones to protect and heal the scars with supportive hugs and comforting kisses but Harry sees none of them. All he sees is untold pain and horrors.

The tall man who stands in front of Harry with grey eyes that twinkle in the darkest of shadows shows no signs of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his scamming, cunning family. He sees no cold-hearted, unloved, bloodthirsty monster - he sees a child. A child who craved the attention of his mother and the approval of his father, but the child didn’t archive the things he wanted, needed most in life. The child is alone, cold and frightened like any other who’d been rejected and used so many times before just because he has the name Malfoy.

Harry Potter sees a human. A human named Draco Malfoy.

But this beaten, broken and bruised child doesn’t care for his own past. Now his silver eyes are staring into the soul of the boy who stands there, searching his own soul. Draco looked into those dark, grassy green eyes and couldn’t help but smile. The eyes so many claimed be of his mother’s were in fact they weren’t Lily’s eyes but now they were Harry’s. The eyes told of a thousand horrors and nightmare, told of the pain and suffering of so many this boy had to carry on his shoulders; Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Hedwig, Dobby. The names that carry memories and pain and all terrible things but he wouldn’t let go of these names, no. He was to stubborn.

Draco looked deeper into his soul and saw to many adoptive family. To many homes without proper placement and to many names he couldn’t take. He saw a family - a small one, yes. Two uncles, one godfather, and two real blood parents. But all these were gone, taken by death himself. He saw another family now, a cold harsh family with no real meaning of the word ‘love’ and then another! A red haired family with two many children but enough love to spare for just an extra child with messy hair and broken glasses.

Draco saw a mismatched child with enough family members for life but none by blood. But the boy before him didn’t care about blood, he’d proven that enough times before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something random I did because I've been needing to get into Drarry a bit more.


End file.
